1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to electronic control apparatus which will shut off a heating or airconditioning system when a door or window is left open. The system can be used in motels, hotels, homes and in most places where the heating or cooling is controlled by a thermostat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the ever increasing cost of fuel and electricity, the operation of heating and cooling systems has become very expensive. This is particularly a problem for motels, hotels, buildings and residences where in many instances there is no direct control over the occupants of the establishment. As often happens, doors and windows are left wide open, allowing heat or cooling air to escape while the heating or airconditioning system is continuously working to keep the room temperature constant. Such wastefulness of energy results in a considerable increase in the fuel and electric bills.
To the best of my knowledge, there is no remote electronic control apparatus which will shut off the heating or airconditioning system in an area when a door or window is left open. It is known that some burglar alarm systems are attached to door or windows to detect displacement thereof and to sound an alarm accordingly. However, I have no knowledge of a remote electronic control system which controls the heating and cooling of an area by shutting off a thermostat when a door or window is left open.